Daunting Family
by Claire DuPont
Summary: Tris is an ex-agent whose family is tragically killed and now Tobias, an agent sent by Max, the Dauntless Headquarter leader, is sent to bring Tris back into the game. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

"Your room is on the sixth floor number 608," says the lady behind the receptionist desk.

"Thanks," I murmur and take the elevator.

It has been a few hours since I arrive at Chicago and it has been days since that incident. _No, keep yourself focus_, _Tris_, I think to myself and continue my walk to my room. I stand in front of my wooden door with the number 608 stuck on the door in golden plate.

I swing the door open and flop myself on the queen sized bed. The bellboy already delivers my suitcases into the room, so I just need to unpack them all in my new _house_. _House_, that sounds strange. I don't have _it_ anymore.

* * *

It is really dark when I wake up at who-knows-what-time. I don't realize the curtain is open. Is it opened since I enter? My suspicious mind, and me habits die-hard.

I begrudgingly walk out of the cold, comfortable bed towards the bathroom when something, or someone, surprises me. Someone is sitting on the chair beside the table. It is very dark so I don't know who it is.

I stand still and narrow my eyes at the shadow, trying to make out some features but it totally fail.

"Who are you?" I fold my arms.

Even if I can't see it, it is a guy and he is staring at me. He finally stands up and walks towards me. I automatically reach to the back of my belt but of course, it's empty.

"No need to be fiery, Agent Six," he says without any expression.

He knows my pseudonym. Who is he? No doubt he is dangerous if he knows my secretive _nickname_. _Or he is an agent sent to me_, a small voice says in my head.

"What do you want?" I ask fiercely.

"I'm not here to harm you," he starts. "Max, the leader, sends me take you back to the headquarter," he explains.

"What?" I snort.

What does Max wants? He has signed my resignation letter and now he wants me back? He knows why I resign!

"It is useless to come, I won't join them anymore. I have given him my resignation letter," I wave my hand.

"An agent never step back from his mission," he says as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Right, I forget, I haven't been an agent for weeks," I roll my eyes.

He chuckles, which really surprises me.

"You don't need to answer now, I will wait for you until you want to come. It's not like you have a choice," he then shrugs and sits back down.

"Fine, suit yourself," I say and grab my clothes before heading into the bathroom and making sure the door is tightly locked.

I keep thinking about it when I'm in the shower. I have resigned, I have started a new life, and I wanted to forget the past. What is it with Max? After a good thirty minutes of shower plus thinking, I throw on a fitting black t-shirt and black skinny jeans and head out.

"You take so long in the shower, are becoming a real girl after quitting?" the husky voice says.

"Still here?" I ask flatly and sit crossed-legs in front of my suitcases and start to unpack them.

"Yes, and currently waiting for you to agree," he replies.

"Everyone knows that won't happen," I say while throwing all my clothes on the bed. "What are you doing here, anyway?" I glance at him. "Shouldn't you be in your room? I believe Max must have given you a room here since he must have known that it won't be that easy to convince me," I continue without sparing a glance at him.

"For an ex agent, you are good," he comments.

"Thanks," I say sarcastically.

The rest of the hours pass in silence, as if, he isn't even there. After hanging all my clothes in the very wide wardrobe and put some of them in the drawers, I start unpacking the boxes.

Then, I hear shuffling. He is now standing up and is walking towards me.

"Giving up now?" I ask without stopping what I'm doing.

"Everyone knows that won't happen," he quotes my words. "It's getting late, I am going back to my room. I will see you tomorrow," he says while exiting the room.

"Yes, see you tomorrow," I roll my eyes and continue packing after the door clicks.

I take out all my stuff from the boxes when I stop at one of the boxes. It's a photo frame: a picture of my dad, mom, bigger brother, and me. We are all happy there and now it's ruined. Because of me! I lost my interest in unpacking the boxes and leave my things scattered on the carpet.

I sit on the bed under the cover and grab my novel from my bag on the bedside table. _Divergent_, that's the title. The story's almost the same with my _life_; accept it happens in real _life_, my _life_, and that I don't have a happy ending like the main character in the book or that I don't have someone to care for me.

It's pathetic.

No.

_I'm_ pathetic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you, little _girl_, or should I say little _agent_? You know you will never escape this, Tris," he says, ugly scars that I made clearly showing on his face.

I hide behind my wooden wardrobe in my messed up bedroom. I hear my brother Caleb's painful scream. I sob uncontrollably.

"Come out while you have the time, Tris; now or by the time I slay your family!" I hear his footsteps up the stairs.

"No, Tris, don't come out!" shouts my mom and dad.

"Yes, don't, until I cut up all your family members," the ugly husky voice rings again.

It is silence, then a very painful scream of my mother and the sobbing of my dad. He must have done something to them! I run towards the sound only to witness my mom on the floor with a horrifying deep red scratch on her neck with blood still pouring from it. My dad has just fall to the wooden floor with a bullet hole on his temple.

Next thing I know, I bloody scream.

* * *

I wake up immediately on my bed, sweating profusely and screaming very loud. The curtain is still opened and the scorching sunrays shine on me. I calm myself down before registering the abrupt knocking on the door.

"Six! Tris! Are you in there? What happen? Open the door before I break it down!" a familiar voice shouts.

I sigh and walk out of the bed to open the door. That guy, the agent sent by Max, is standing in front of the door with a very worried expression and is also sweating profusely.

"What do you want?" I ask in a bored voice.

"What the hell happened? I heard you shouting," he says with concern clear in his voice.

"That's nothing to worry about, anyway, you have woken up everyone on this floor," I yawn.

"Well, they must have woken up before I even run to your door; it's twelve now," he grins.

I spare the last glance at him before shutting the door, and obviously, he won't let me get away so fast; his foot with sneakers is between the door and the wall.

I open the door again and raise my eyebrow.

"Care to have a lunch?" he smiles.

"No," I say and shut the door right on his face.

I walk into the bathroom to take a bath and brush my teeth. I then put all the scattered stuff on the desk and wardrobe but skip the boxes with picture frames.

* * *

2 hours have passed and he carpet is now visible again. My stomach grumbles. I haven't have breakfast nor lunch. I sigh, grab my bag, and walk out of the room with the key dropped into my black sling bag.

I walk out and see him standing in front, leaning on the maroon wall.

"I figure out you will get hungry eventually," he smirks.

"Good job figuring it out," I say and walk past him.

I walk down the apartment and into my car with him being my tail. He sits beside the driver's seat. I ignore the silence all the way to a mall called _The Pit_.

We walk into the mall and settle down in an Italian restaurant.

"Spaghetti bolognaise and chocolate shake," I say to the waiter after scanning the menu.

"Beef pizza and latte," adds the guy.

"What's your name?" I blurt out.

"What?" he frowns.

"This is unfair. You know my name, and I need to know yours," I fold my arms.

"Call me Four," he answers.

"I mean your _real _name," I narrow my eyes.

He sighs and hesitates before answering, "Tobias."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the amazing reviews, guys! I appreciate those who favorite and follow this story and me. You guys motivated me to write more of this story!**_

_**Keep review and PM me **_

_**PS for mangere275: Well, Tobias is not in love with Tris yet. He is just treating Tris as a great friend and little sister who he wants to protect. I think their dating and fluff stories are still long…**_

_**~Claire DuPont~**_

* * *

The lunch takes fifteen minutes of silence. I am not affected by the silence at all. When the bill comes, Tobias insists to pay for it and I let him.

"So where are we going now?" he asks.

"I'm going to buy clothes, don't follow me," I say sternly and walk up the escalator.

"You are not seriously asking me to stop following you, right?" he chuckles.

I look at him and sigh. He will never leave me and I think it won't harm. I may need a company, _a friend_.

"Suit yourself."

I walk towards the racks of clothes and pick out black t-shirts and jeans, which is really plain and simple. Tobias then accompanies me to the cashier.

"Are we going home now?" Tobias whines.

"Getting homesick, are you?"

"Kind of," he says honestly.

"Haven't come to Chicago before?" I ask him while entering the car.

"No, I have lived here for 18 years of my early life," he shrugs and sits beside the driver's seat.

"Oh, you are here to bring me back and to visit old friends?"

"Got no old friends here, they are in the headquarters too," he grins.

I park the car in the apartment's parking lot and head to the 6th floor through the elevator. Let me take the shopping bags while you unlock the door.

"Thank you, you are such a gentleman," I roll my eyes and turn the key then the doorknob.

The room is open and everything turns black.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the rushing water is the first thing I hear when I am conscious. The sink squeaks when it is turned off and I feel a cool cloth pressed against my hurting cheek.

"Tobias?" I croak out the first and only person I see. I am surprised by how dry my throat is.

He smiles soothingly.

I sit up and recall what just happened. I just went home from shopping and opened the door. Yeah, that's when I saw a tall man that immediately punched me hard.

"Where's that guy? Who is he?" I bombard Tobias with questions.

Tobias sighs and runs his hand through his dark tousled hair as if he is in distress.

"He is gone, unfortunately, before I can turn him to the police, and sorry, I don't know who he is but I may have an idea of it," he replies.

"It's fortunate, actually. I do not want to have something to do with the police. Tell me everything you suspect about this guy."

"Well, he might be aiming for you since you _are_ an agent," Tobias looks at me with a pleading look to stop me from prying.

"_Was_. You are keeping something. Tell me everything," I state and feel my rising anger.

"This…"

"Don't lie to me!" I shout.

He sighs before continuing, "Fine. This has something to do with why Max is sending me to you."

I look at him to urge him to continue.

"He said that the person who tried to…kill you family…is now hunting for you and you might already be in danger," Tobias finishes.

It takes me a few stressful minutes to digest everything he said.

"So that guy who punches me may be the sent by my family's killer and Max sent you to get me back to the headquarter to protect me?" I repeat his words.

"Yeah, so do you want to go back?" he looks at me expectantly.

I avoid his gaze and ponder for I-don't-know-how-long, but if it's a long time, then Tobias is really a patient guy.

I actually have nothing to lose. I have no one here and if Max did not send Tobias, then I'm good as dead, forever forgotten.

"Fine."

* * *

_**Sorry if this short chapter is unsatisfying. I will try to write the next chapter longer. So long, enjoy!**_

_**Reviews and PMs are definitely needed **_

_**Oh, and, Divergent's characters are not mine, but the story plot is.**_

_**~Claire DuPont~**_


End file.
